


We can't, everyone is home!

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: Jonghyun and Key decide to have sex at the dorm while everyone is home. JongKey with hints of 2Min."Come on, Bummie! We haven't taken many risks and this one is a small one!"





	We can't, everyone is home!

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my files from last year and decided to publish.

Key finished preparing Taemin the lunch he had been asking for. He served him promptly and removed the pink, flower printed apron he wore.  
"Thank you, Key Hyung!" Taemin beamed, looking down at the pasta. Key smiled at the youngest and nodded.  
At that moment, Choi Minho comes strolling out of the shower, topless. He began pulling a bright blue tanktop over his head. Taemin blantantly stared at his slightly damp, rippling muscles when he approached the kitchen. 

"Taeminnie? How is it?" Key asked the youngest member, who was just using his chopsticks to poke at the food.  
"Delicious, Hyung." Taemin responded immediately. Key shifted his lips to the side, knowing he didn't even take a bite yet. "Then eat some of it! Hyung put a lot of love in there."  
Key turned around and grabbed the wok he had been using while cooking, to wash it. As he went to put the wok in the sink, he accidently walked right into Minho's hard chest, dripping the remnince of the pasta sauce onto himself. "YA! Choi Minho!" Key exclaimed, upset. 

"You're the one who ran into me though." Minho pointed out innocently. To which Taemin nodded in agreeance.  
Key exhaled. "It's fine, at least it's not anything name brand." He assured them. "Where's Jonghyun?" 

Onew chimed in from the living room, "We count on you to keep track of him! ...Just kidding. He said he was going to the toy store."  
Taemin and Minho were laughing amongst themselves.  
Key squinted in confusion as he was trying to imagine what on earth he would need at the toy store. Don't the fans give him enough toys at the fanmeets? He strolled on down the hallway to his and Jonghyun's room to change clothes. He started taking off the tomato sauce stained clothing. "Damn, it got on these pants too." As he started removing his pants he heard the door handle jiggling, and a too familiar voice asking, "Why's this locked?"

"Kibummm, it's Jonghyun let me in!" Jonghyun said eagerly, strumming his fingers on the door.  
Key continued taking off his pants and answered, "Hold on Hyung, I'm changing."  
Jonghyun's response sounded louder this time, "It's JONGHYUN! Let. Me. In."  
  
Key sighed and opened the door as he was. Wearing nothing but a pair of tight black underwear to greet his beloved.  
Jonghyun had hearts in his eyes, as he always did when he saw Key. Looking at the nearly nude, slender build of this man he adored, sizing him up and down. It didn't matter how many times he saw him this way, the feeling is always there. The feeling of love in his heart, and the feeling of the tightness in his pants.  
  
He closed the door behind him and pulled Key torward himself, hungrily, grazing over his lips with a thumb; simply commenting, "My Kibummie is always so pretty." Greeting the taller man's lips with a heated kiss. Key easily gave in, wrapping his own arms around Jonghyun's neck. He had been waiting for this kind of attention, from the one he loves the most.  
Jonghyun's fingers trailed down Key's back, while their tounges danced in each others mouths. He pulled then younger man closer to his body, gliding his hands down the back of his underwear. Jonghyun forced Key's legs apart with a knee, and pressed two fingers inside of him. The sweet gasp that escaped those pouted lips, made Jonghyun a bit greedy. The elder man parted the kiss and removed his hand from his underwear. 

Key blinked a few times, "Hey, why'd you stop... ?"  
Jonghyun cupped his chin, "Let's just do it." 

"Are you crazy? Everyone is here. Taemin, Onew Hyung, Minho...! We can't. We can only do it when no one is home." Key protested. "What if they hear us?"

Jonghyun stroked Key's dark hair lovingly, "Are you worried because you're so loud?"

Key blushed hitting Jonghyun once, "You're loud too!"  
"Come on, Bummie! We haven't taken many risks and this one is a small one!" Jonghyun pleaded. His dick still very erect, bulging through his jeans. "Remember that one time backstage?" 

****  
The year was 2009. SHINee performed live. Jonghyun and Key's relationship was still pretty new. They were so young and in love, they couldn't take their eyes or hands off of each other.  
"Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" An 18 year old Key, asked 19 year old Jonghyun.  
"No.. but it's pretty empty in this dressing room, we can do it fast." Jonghyun honestly responded, putting two of his own fingers in his mouth, sucking on them sexily. 

".... God you look so hot." Key gawked, undoing the zipper on his pants. "Do you even have any---" before he could finish speaking Jonghyun shoved the fingers he'd been salivating on, inside of him. Jonghyun began smirking after hearing the sweet moan coming from those lips. 

Jonghyun unzipped his own pants, revealing his eager shaft that happily bounced out. He knew he needed to wet it somehow. There was no time for a blow job, so he shoved a couple fingers into his beloved's mouth, to which Key knew to salivate on. Then Jonghyun began rubbing the saliva on his dick. 

"Hurry up and fuck me Jjong!" Key uttered impatiently, leaning over a makeup table. "We're gonna get caught.." 

Jonghyun quickly grabbed Key's creamy thighs and entered him at a quick pace, earning a loud whine. "Sorry, babe. I love you~" He cooed. 

"Jjongie, I'm fine." Key assured him. "Do it quick!" Jonghyun started slamming away, whilst Key tried to muffle all of his involuntary sounds with his sleeve.  
****

"Then Taemin almost caught us, because we forgot to lock the door..." Key reminded him.  
"Yeah, but we've gotten better since then, haven't we?" Jonghyun nudged his love. Pulling him down onto the bed. "Come on, Kibummie. I have a surprise for you!" 

Jonghyun gave his mate the sweet puppy stare, that always made him give in. Key's eyes were full of love. "I just can't say no to you, Jjong." He grabbed the bulge tightening in Jonghyun's pants. "I've been wanting you so fucking bad." Key whispered in a lower tone in Jonghyun's ear, sending shivers down to his fingertips. He knew it made Jonghyun excited when he acted sexy.  
Jonghyun jittered with excitement, and perked up. "Aren't you gonna ask me what the surprise is?"

Key sat in front of Jonghyun, quizzically. "Okay, what's the surprise?"  
Jonghyun brought out a bag and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. "I got some more of this today! And I was thinking, we never get to do a lot of foreplay. Our sex is always rushed. We have to finish before the members come home, or we have to finish before manager hyung comes back to the car, or before someone notices we're missing. But, anyway smell it! It smells like candy."

Jonghyun held the bottle open for him to smell. Key leaned over to smell it, and the lubricant did have a very pleasant aroma. "Okay, let's use it."  
That's all he needed to say, Jonghyun tugged down his love's underwear and looked at Key like he was the most delicious meal he'd ever seen. Key again felt his cheeks get warm. "Why am I like this today?"

Key took the reins and lifted Jonghyun's shirt over his head, revealing his gorgeous God-like physique. Gently brushing a thumb over one of his nipples, and taking the other in his mouth. Teasing it with a gentle nibble. The expression and the oh~ sound Jonghyun made was quite pretty. It also let Key know he was doing well. Key teased the bulge in Jonghyun's pants with his hand. Tracing his fingers up and down. "Fuck, Kibum." Jonghyun moaned, bucking his hips. "You're driving me crazy. Just touch it already." Key began slowly unzipping his jeans. As soon as he undid the zipper, Jonghyun's eager cock seemed to burst out.  
  
"You aren't wearing any underwear." Key pointed out, holding onto the thick rod that he knew all too well.  
"I knew I wouldn't need them." Jonghyun joked. He slid down, until he was laying on his back, gesturing Key to get on top. 

Key sat a top of his warm tanned and ripped, torso facing him. His body was truly magnificent. Jonghyun smirked and wagged a finger. "Turn that ass around." 

Key did as he was instructed by the stronger man, facing Jonghyun's manhood instead. Suddenly he felt his bottom half get strongly pulled back all the way to Jonghyun's face. "What's with you today? You could've just said to move closer that way!" Key complained, shyly. To which Jonghyun responded by kissing up his inner thigh. "I'm going to leave a hickey here." Jonghyun stated, as he continued to kiss and nibble away.  
Key blushed and shook his head at the older man's actions and looked on at Jonghyun's plump cock. He greedily took it all into his mouth. His small pouted lips tight around the girth. Honestly, there was nothing he loved having in his mouth more. If anyone asked his favorite food or candy, his mind would always go here before he answered. 

Jonghyun ran his tongue along Key's entrance slowly. The small pucker quivering at his touch. Causing a audible gasp from his beloved.  
"You have to be quiet when I'm playing back here, Bum-ah. You know how thin the walls are." Jonghyun reminded him as he spread his legs further open.  
"Even with your dick in my mouth, I'm loud? Wait, don't answer that." Key quietly slid Jonghyun's length back in between his lips.  
"You already know." Jonghyun grinned. He slathered a bit of the brand new lubricant onto his fingers and inserted them inside the smaller man. He heard a muffled squeal, then felt all of Key's muscles tense up as he slid them back and forth, effortlessly.  
  
"Cute, so cute." Jonghyun muttered to himself, as he began scissoring inside him. He loved watching Key react to his touch this way. Squirming with pleasure. He knew Key was butter in his hands at this point. The blow job had ceased, but Jonghyun's cock was still in Key's mouth, just being drooled on. There was never anything gentle about their sex, but Jonghyun loved taking his time with Key. He quickly added another finger, hitting his prostate this time.  
  
"Hyuuung~" Key groaned, gaining his composure quickly. Popping his lips off of the stronger man's pulsing cock. "Jjong, I'm done with the foreplay. Just fuck me now. Please!" He begged.  
Jonghyun quickly complied with the younger man's request, sitting in an upright position. Adding a bit more lubricant to his own length. He held Key's milky white hips from behind, slowly lowering him into his lap. As the head of his dick met the rim of Key's entrance, the lubricant made it easier than ever, just to slip right in, all the way. The sexy cry that escaped Key's lips was intoxicating. At this moment, the older man was in control. Having both of his strong hands underneath Key's soft thighs, keeping them wide open as he pushed up into him, bouncing his body up and down his plump length. Jonghyun started picking up the pace, taking cues from his partner. Lifting him quicker, forcing out some of Key's involuntary moaning. Jonghyun made a point to continually hit the younger man's prostate with every full thrust. "Hyung, fuck. I'm coming--" Key barely got the sentence out of his mouth before he ejaculated. The white liquid drizzled onto his own stomach, dripping down to his beloved's crotch. Jonghyun was almost there, he gripped Key's thighs tighter, thrusting upward into him a few more times, even still, earning him a few breathy moans from his love. He finally came into Key, bucking his hips one last time, riding out the orgasm for as long as he could. 

The two lovers collapsed on top of each other, snuggling together.  
Key rested on the hard chest of the older man. Tracing a finger around his ab muscles that glistened with sweat. He turned his head to kiss Jonghyun on the cheek, only to be greeted with a kiss on the lips. "I love you, babe." Key purred sweetly.  
Jonghyun smiled lovingly, "I love you more." He reached over grabbing them a couple of pajama bottoms to wear that were sitting on the side table.  
The two quickly pulled up the pants over their naked lower bodies, cuddling back down into the blankets. However, their ears suddenly perked up, when they heard a commotion outside of their bedroom door.  
  
"Taemin-ah! Are you eavesdropping?!" Minho shouted coming down the hallway. Then he snickered, turning his voice to a whisper. "Do they still think they're getting away with something?" He asked.  
Taemin just giggled, nodding in response. "They're done now though." He stated, flinging open their unlocked bedroom door. 

"YAH! Taemin!" Key shouted at the youngest member barging into their love chamber. He side-eyed Jonghyun "We forgot to lock the door again..."  
"And you weren't exactly quiet. Neither of you." Minho scolded them, causing the two lover's cheeks to blush a rosy shade of pink. 

Minho joined Taemin as he did a run and jump onto their bed. Jonghyun and Key both screeched seeing the two of them hurdling toward the small bed they layed upon. 

Just then Onew poked his head through the door. "What's this?" He squinted at the four members all on top of the single twin bed.  
Taemin gestured Onew to join them. So the eldest member too, leaped onto the bed with his dongsaengs. 

Taemin spotted the lube on the side table, picking it up in his hand. He inspected it first before sniffing it. "This smells so good. Just like candy! A lollipop maybe..." He was astonished.  
Jonghyun quickly snatched it away from his grip. "Hey! That's mine, and it wasn't cheap. So, don't take it without permission." He warned, hiding it away in the sidetable drawer.  
"I wasn't going to do anything to it..." Taemin lied. Now that he knew right where it was located, all sorts of thoughts started going through his mind. He darted his eyes at Minho and licked his lips. He always found Minho so attractive, stealing a glance every chance he could. 

Quickly snapping Taemin out of his daydream; Onew, who was now hanging off the side of the bed, (due to lack of space) suggested, "Let's go out to dinner! I'll buy!"  
"Dinner on Jinki!" Minho announced, shooting up excitedly.  
Taemin stood quickly. "Oh, then I should go get ready!" The maknae said, standing up stretching. He was still in his pajamas although it was late.  
The two men exited the bedroom, followed by their leader, who whipped around giving a thumbs up to Jonghyun and Key, closing the door behind him. 

"Should we get ready too? I don't really want to miss a free meal opportunity when Jinki is paying." Key laughed. When he tried to stand up, Jonghyun pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in a tight hug. "Let's just stay here like this!" Jonghyun teased, planting a sweet kiss on his forehead.

Key didn't try to fight it, instead he gave in, resting his head on Jonghyun's hard, warm chest. "Yeah, good idea. We'll stay." He whispered. 

A response which the older man wasn't expecting. "Really?" Jonghyun questioned with much inflection in his voice. "Why?"  
Key mumbled over his beloved's shoulder cutely, "Honestly, my legs feel like gelatin..."  
"Aah." Jonghyun nodded, letting out a warm chuckle as he looked on at Key with much adoration.  
\--


End file.
